Zuko gives Mai hell and Katara her Dream
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: More of a songfic. Katara goes to see Zuko's band with Toph and Suki. She didn't think that night would end up being one of the best nights of her life. Major Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Ruby of Raven and this is my first song fic ever so don't make fun of me. I do not own any part of the Avatar the Last Air Bender show or cast.

* * *

"Katara! Guess who's playing at our favorite hang out?", Toph asked.

"Who?", I asked.

"The Jasmine Dragons! So you wanna go?"

"Sure, how about you Suki?"

"Of course! I mean Sokka's gonna be there and-"

"We got it. We know how much you wanna see your crush.", Toph said. We where sitting in Toph's big living room. Toph has a mansion so it's pretty fun to hang out there.

"So their gonna be up at the club?", I asked Toph.

"Yeah. But they start in fifteen minutes so we need to go. Now!" Me and Suki jumped out of our seats we were sitting in, ran to Toph's limo, and got in. On the way to the club I started to space out. _'I'm gonna see Zuko! I've had a huge crush on him since forever. But I think it's turned into something more, something more like love. Ever since we first met we've been good friends. I wanna be something more but he's still dating that damn Mai! I think I've fallen in love with Zuko.'_

"Ow!" I looked at Toph who had just punched me in the arm. "What was that for!"

"Sorry but you wouldn't snap out of it. Plus, we're here.", Toph said. I looked out the window and we had indeed arrived.

* * *

When I got into the club I could see the announcer guy setting up the microphone. Good, that means we had just made it in time.

"Katara, come on. Let's go up by the stage so we can see them better.", Suki said as she started to drag me threw the crowd. Toph just followed.

When we got over by the stage the club went dark and Suki started squealing. "Katara it's time!", she yelled to me. All the girls around us were screaming and squealing too. So the club was pretty noisy. It seemed like me and Toph were the only ones not screaming our heads off.

"Hey everybody! How we all doing tonight?" The announcer guy said as he came on stage. A bright spotlight was on him. Everyone said 'Good' or screamed in response to his question. "So I guess you all came here to hear this great band 'The Jasmin Dragons'?" Everyone screamed 'Yes' as a response but Toph didn't. "Well, your in luck because here is 'The Jasmin Dragons'!" The announcer got off the stage and the lights on the stage came on to reveal the band. Everyone screamed except for Toph and me. Even though I was pretty excited myself.

On stage you could see Sokka on the drums and Zuko as the lead singer. You could also see the rest of the band but I didn't know who the rest of them were.

Then all the sudden the band began to play and the main spotlight came onto Zuko.

He began to sing:

_'Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time, come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me._

We all snapped our fingers.

_Good good, now we're making some progress come on just tap tap tap your toes to the beat. _  
_And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction. _  
_And well, don't you see? I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue. _

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. _  
_Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention _  
_I aim to be your eyes _  
_Trophy boys, trophy wives. _

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen _  
_Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention _  
_I aim to be your eyes _  
_Trophy boys, Trophy wives _

_Applause! Applause! No, wait wait... _

_Dear studio audience, _  
_I have an announcement to make. _  
_It seems the artists these days are not who you think. _  
_So we'll pick back up on that on another page. _

_And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction _  
_And well, don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue. _

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. _  
_Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention _  
_I aim to be your eyes _  
_Trophy boys, trophy wives.(x2) _

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen. _  
_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen. _  
_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen. _  
_Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up. _

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. _  
_Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention _  
_I aim to be your eyes _  
_Trophy boys, trophy wives. _

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen. _  
_Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention _  
_I aim to be... your eyes.'_

Everybody screamed and clapped. That was a pretty awesome song. Who wouldn't love it? "That was so good!", Suki told me.

"I know."

"Did you watch Zuko the whole time?", she asked me. I blushed a deep red.

"Maybe."I said.

Then Zuko got everyone's attention be saying,"Hey, were 'The Jasmin Dragons'. Were happy to be here tonight. So, how did you guys like the song?" Everyone screamed. "Cool, cool. Well if you liked that song then you're gonna love this song. Now I better see everyone moving their feet because this is one hell of a dance song."

The band started up and Zuko started to sing again.

'_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_  
_Barely stuttered out_  
_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_  
_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_  
_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_  
_Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_  
_Drink up its last call_  
_Last resort_  
_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_  
_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance'_

Everyone screamed and clapped again. That was such a good dance song that even Toph was dancing to it.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Mai, my girlfriend. Can we get a spotlight on her?", Zuko asked. Ten feet away from me the spotlight landed on Mai. She looked a little shocked and embarrassed.

"Uh, Hi?", she said.

Then the spotlight went back to Zuko. "Yep, that **_was_** my girlfriend. This ones for you.", he said.

Once again, the band played and Zuko started to sing.

_'Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_  
_The day we met was like a hit and run_  
_And I still taste it on my tongue_  
_(Taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_  
_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_  
_But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_  
_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_  
_ (Oh yeah!)_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, but now it's over_  
_ (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_  
_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_  
_The world stuck in black and white_  
_(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_  
_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_  
_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_  
_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_  
_ (Oh yeah!)_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_  
_All the bullshit you put me through_  
_I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had_  
_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_  
_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_  
_ (Oh yeah!)_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, but now it's over_

Zuko began clapping and the crowd joined in and began to help sing the na,na,na part of the song as well.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Now it's over'_

Everyone clapped, laughed, and screamed. That was an awesome song. The only one not looking happy was Mai. She stormed up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from Zuko.

She asked, "Did you just break up with me through a song? And in public?"

"What do you think?", he answered with a smirk.

"I don't know!"

"A little birdy told me all about what you and Jet did. I can't believe you cheated on me and with him!" The audience gasped.

Mai looked shocked at this then quickly got over it. "It was just a one nightstand. Can't you forgive me? Don't you love me anymore?"

"The song said it all Mai. I was love drunk and now it's over," he told her. The crowd went 'ooohhh'.

"Fine! Jet was a way better kisser anyway!" Then she put the mic back and walked off the stage. The audience clapped.

_'Good bye Mai! I wonder if I'll have a shot with Zuko now?'_, I thought.

Then Zuko spoke again. "This next song goes to Mai and Jet. In case you've got anymore questions about why I dumped Mai."

The band started but with a different vibe than I thought it would.

Then Zuko started singing again.

_'I wake up every evening_  
_With a big smile on my face_  
_And it never feels out of place._  
_And you're still probably working_  
_At a 9 to 5 pace_  
_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_  
_And where's that shiny car_  
_Did it ever get you far?_  
_You never seem so tense, love_  
_Never seen you fall so hard_  
_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_  
_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
_Where did it all go wrong?_  
_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_  
_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_  
_What you've done to me_  
_You can take back your memories_  
_They're no good to me_  
_And here's all your lies_  
_If you look me in the eyes_  
_With the sad, sad look_  
_That you wear so well_

Zuko started clapping again and the audience began to do it as well. But this time he held out the mic to the crowd and mouthed the word 'sing' to the audience. We did as told.

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Then Zuko started to sing again.

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_ The audience sang the the little echo.  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_  
_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_  
_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_  
_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell'_

The crowd clapped and cheered. Then the big spotlight landed on Mai and Jet who where about to bolt from the club.

"How did you like that song?", Zuko asked.

Mai and Jet didn't answer, they just ran out the door but not without Mai flicking off Zuko first. After they were out of the club everyone cheered. I guess no one liked Mai or Jet but really who would?

"Thank God their gone." Zuko was smiling with self satisfaction. "Now this next song I would like to dedicate to someone very special. Katara would you come up here, please?", Zuko asked me.

I was shocked. Then before I knew it I had a big bright spotlight on me. "Earth to Katara! Girl, you need to go on stage!", Suki said as her and Toph guided me up onto the stage. Before I knew it I was on stage facing Zuko.

"Uh, but why?", I asked.

"Katara, I've been meaning to dump Mai for a long time."

"Why-"

Zuko cut her off. "I wanted to do it so I could be with you. The more time I spent with you the more I found myself falling in love with you.", Zuko told me while he smiled with his winning smile at me. The audience went 'aaaawww'.

"Zuko, I-I feel the same way. I love you too.", I said and then I returned his smile with a smile of my own. Then he kissed me. It lasted about five seconds but it was enough to make me feel light headed. It was the best kiss by far that I'd ever gotten. I really didn't want it to end but I didn't want to miss Zuko's song either.

Then Zuko said to the audience,"Okay then, now that that's settled I'd like to tell you that this next song will have more of a pop vibe. So here it goes." The band started up on that cue. Then Zuko started singing.

_[ZUKO]_  
_(Yeah man)_  
_'So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

Then Zuko started to dance with me while he was singing.

_Thank God the week is done_  
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_  
_No control of my body_  
_Ain't I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Keep downing drinks like this_  
_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now_  
_Gonna set the roof on fire_  
_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_  
_Hands up, when the music drops_  
_We both put our hands up_  
_Put your hands on my body_  
_Swear I seen you before_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Then Haru came on stage and started singing:

_'Oye Zuko ya tu sabe' la jugada. If Erykah Badu can get naked then baby I'm sure that you can_  
_Better holla at Tyrone_  
_Let him know Imma jump through your fruit loops_  
_Call a chico a Tucan _  
_We're from the blocka blocka Opa-locka_  
_Were the boys get loose like wacka flaca_  
_Oh no man, it's global_  
_Was' up ma?_  
_dale flaca_  
_I wanna be your gyno, no not your Doctor_  
_Dale abre ahí_  
_Papanicolau baby_  
_Let me see_  
_Yo soy el cubanito_  
_que esta tostaito_  
_Yo fresco, no, OK_  
_maybe un poquitico'_

Then Zuko started singing again.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, thank you DJ'_

The crowd went wild. I loved the song Zuko just sang for me. I loved it! But now it's my turn.

I took the microphone from Zuko and said,"It's my turn to sing a song for you now."

"Sure, go ahead Katara," he told me. So I went over to Zuko's band and told them I wanted to sing a song I had written. I didn't bring any copies of the music with me so I had to write down most of the notes as fast as I could and explain the rest of it. It ended up taking only five minutes. Zuko had to come off the stage while I explained it because I didn't want him to get any hints. But after I was done he did come back up on stage.

"Kay, we're ready." I told the audience.

Then the band started up and I started to sing:

_'You think I'm pretty_  
_ Without any make-up on_  
_ You think I'm funny_  
_ When I tell the punch line wrong_  
_ I know you get me_  
_ So I let my walls come down_  
_ Down..._

_ Before you met me_  
_ I was alright _  
_ But things were kinda heavy_  
_ You brought me to life_  
_ Now every February_  
_ You'll be my Valentine,_  
_ Valentine..._

I started to dance with Zuko.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_ No regrets, just love_  
_ We can dance until we die_  
_ You and I _  
_ We'll be young forever_

_ You make me _  
_ Feel like _  
_ I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_ The way you turn me on_  
_ I can't sleep_  
_ Let's run away _  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops_  
_ When you look at me_  
_ Just one touch_  
_ Now baby I believe_  
_ This is real_  
_ So take a chance _  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back_

_ We drove to Cali_  
_ And got drunk on the beach_  
_ Got a motel and_  
_ Built a fort out of sheets_  
_ I finally found you_  
_ My missing puzzle piece_  
_ I'm complete_

_ Let's go all the way tonight_  
_ No regrets, just love_  
_ We can dance until we die_  
_ You and I_  
_ We'll be young forever_

_ You make me _  
_ Feel like _  
_ I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_ The way you turn me on_  
_ I can't sleep_  
_ Let's run away_  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops_  
_ When you look at me_  
_ Just one touch_  
_ Now baby I believe_  
_ This is real_  
_ So take a chance _  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back_

(FAST!)

_I might get your heart racing_  
_ In my skin-tights jeans_  
_ Be your Teenage Dream tonight_  
_ Let you put your hands on me_  
_ In my skin-tight jeans_  
_ Be your Teenage Dream tonight_  
_ Toninght,tonight,tonight,_  
_ Tonight,tonight,tonight_

_ Yoooouuu..._  
_ You make me _  
_ Feel like _  
_ I'm livin' a Teenage Dream_  
_ The way you turn me on_  
_ I can't sleep_  
_ Let's run away _  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back_  
_ No..._

_ My heart stops_  
_ When you look at me_  
_ Just one touch_  
_ Now baby I believe_  
_ This is real_  
_ So take a chance _  
_ And don't ever look back _  
_ Don't ever look back_

(FAST!)

_I might get your heart racing_  
_ In my skin tights jeans_  
_ Be your Teenage Dream tonight_  
_ Let you put your hands on me_  
_ In my skin-tight jeans_  
_ Be your Teenage Dream tonight_  
_ Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_'

The crowd went wild again.

Then Zuko kissed me but this time it was a lot more passionate. We probably stayed like that for five minutes then finally Zuko pulled away. He whispered to me,"I loved that song Katara and I love you. Would you go all the way with me tonight? I could make your teenage dream come true."

I smiled at him. "Then you can be my Valentine.", I whispered.

Zuko nodded. "So, does that mean yes?", he asked.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love.", I answered. He smiled at me.

Then Zuko went over to his band and told them to tell the audience good night. He said that he had to take me home (which was a lie, but no one noticed at the time). Sokka didn't exactly agree with this but in the end said 'Fine, go'. With that answer me and Zuko left the club.

Then Zuko and I rented a motel room and well, the rest you can figure out.


	2. The name of the songs

**Ruby of Raven here! This is an authors note.**

The songs in the last chapter I do not own.

The first one was "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage" by Panic! at the Disco.

The next one was "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy.

The third was "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls.

The next one was "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects.

The fourth was "DJ Got Us Fallen in Love Again" by Usher.

The last one was "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.


End file.
